Episode Four hackCorruption
by RagnarokFinis
Summary: Wow a new one! Four years after the Horsemen fell, a unknown enemy rises that none know the source of. And Jeremie, freshly graduated, must brave the world and the WNC.
1. Prologue Footprints in the Sand

Disclaimer: Project .hack/Bandai own The World. I own the rest. So HAH!

(This counts as the disclaimer for the entire Episode)

If you wish to praise me, write to Or, COMMENT! M'kay?

Credit: Due to where it is deserved.

Author's notes:

Well, well, well… it has been a while since I have picked up this story. Nothing, really, has changed. The same warnings apply: Violence, Homosexuality, Language, Sex, and so much more. However, in this one, I have decided to hold nothing back. You will get a feel for how they all think. At least, I hope so. (I may not be the best, but I sure as hell try!)

However, a MAJOR change: rather than being nine separate books spread across three episodes… I am compiling it into one. This is EPISODE FOUR: .HACK/CORRUPTION.

However, with no restraint comes a ratings boost… :-(… so this one will be a little bit racier, edgier, and possibly more real. I will, apologize, for any heads that I make spin, as I go global (you'll understand), however, the Motions and Rules of Procedure ARE correct, trust me. Well, enough rambling… O.R.F.

Episode Four- .hack/corruption

Preface- Footprints on the Sand-

Lives of great men all remind us

We can make our lives sublime,

And, departing, leave being us

Footprints on the sand of time;

Footprints that perhaps another,

Sailing o'er life's solemn main,

A forlorn and shipwrecked brother,

Seeing, shall take heart again.

Let us, then, be up and doing,

With a heart for any fate;

Still achieving, still pursuing,

Learn to labor and to wait.

Henry Wadsworth Longfellow ©


	2. Chapter One GraduationDOOL

Book One- Culmination

Chapter One-

Graduation/DOOL The Real World

Jeremie threw his cap into the air. The graduates all yelled and shouted; the culmination of many years of hard work finally paying off. He looked into the crowd of the audience, finally spotting the people that mattered most to him.

Ryo and BT were waving furiously at him. He smiled. Tsukasa had returned to her boarding school, and try as she did, was unable to attend. She had sent him some flowers in her stead. He had laughed about that, but life went on as usual.

He braved the massive crowd to reach Ryo and BT. He had seen very little of them the past four years, them living from place to place- a lot of the time they lived in Japan or Australia as the house in France was their safe home and summer home. Besides, he had other things to work on: his grades. He had placed himself in one of the busiest course schedules possible- double majoring in Political Sciences and International Relations with minors in a few languages and history.

During his stead at the University- University Paris 8- he had made a few friends, and managed to keep his grades afloat. He graduated fourth in his class: the other three close friends of his, and getting degrees in other fields.

He reached Ryo after maneuvering around a family that got him in their picture; too ecstatic to notice he wasn't in their family. He merely smiled for the picture, wondering how it would be when they checked their album and realized they had no idea whom in the world he was. Ryo grabbed Jeremie in a bear hug, nearly squashing him.

"Congratulations!" BT said, standing off to the side. Once Jeremie was released, she merely gave him a pat on the back. Jeremie smiled. She hadn't changed- seemingly cold towards all those she knew yet she loved them regardless. She just had a weird way of showing it. He paused for a picture Ryo wanted to take, striking a dignified pose. The camera flashed.

"JEREMIE!" He heard a guy shout. He searched the crowd before seeing a group of fellow graduates rushing towards him.

"Oh great. Guys," he said to Ryo and BT, "these are some of the more unique people here. Just don't try and say anything!" He smiled. "You'll see in a second why." The group finally reached Jeremie, their leader pausing to regain his breath.

"Jeremie, we're planning a trip to Mac Anu in order to view the statues!" The leader said.

"Klaus, why?" Jeremie asked.

"To make sure they're secure." Klaus said. Jeremie smiled.

"You've studied the speech that Sircosgi made," he said, causing BT and Ryo to smile. "You know of the fail safes he set in place."

"But still-" Klaus began, but was interrupted by a fellow member sneezing.

"Still what? KORES are in place," Jeremie said, referring to the Knights of Eternal Sapphire, who everyone referred to as KORES. Where they got the R was anyone's guess, but Jeremie went along with it. "And, since they are run by TWO of the Descendants of Twilight, you think they'd have a handle on things."

"Party pooper." Klaus muttered under his breath. "So, who are ya talking to?"

"Oh, my family. Meet-" Jeremie paused. He had never called them Mom and Dad, since they weren't his parents. They were, if nothing else, mentors to him.

"Nice to meet you." Ryo said, waving.

"That voice," Klaus began, but shook his head. "It's nice to meet you!" He looked back to Jeremie.

"Will you be logging in for the DOT meeting?"

"No, I have a few plans. Sorry!" Jeremie shook his head. "Speaking of those plans, you'll have to excuse me." He bowed and put his hand on Ryo and BT's backs.

"Nice to meet you!" Ryo said, BT echoing.

"Sounds familiar," Klaus began again, but dropped it. "Never met Jeremie's family before- figured he was an orphan or something like that." He shrugged. "Well gang, off we go!"

"What in the hell is DOT?" BT asked Jeremie when they were outside of the building.

"That is the shortened name of the fan club started after the Descendents of Twilight saved The World. It is the Descendents of Twilight Fan Club, or DOT. It has quite a following," he added, "including me." Ryo laughed.

"It's either you're very clever, or you love self-worship." The three laughed.

"So, what are these plans you were talking about?" BT asked.

"You'll see," Jeremie said, brushing the topic off. "But trust me, it'll be interesting!

----------------------------------------------------

"Honey!" A man's voice cried out.

"Yeah?" A female replied, her voice muffled by something.

"I'm fixing some waffles. You want any?"

"Sure!" Was the answer. The red-haired woman, toothbrush in mouth, stuck her head out from the bathroom door. "Blueberry?"

"What else, Bailey?" Morgan Bailey stuck her head back in, spit out the foam in her mouth, rinsed, and walked out into the kitchen.

In the past four years, Morgan had become Morgan Bailey O'Connor, marrying the love of her life Jack whom she had met through KORES itself. Jack was her second in command, and working together in The World made the two of them realize that they got along so great, they should schedule a meeting in the real world.

After a few of those meetings, the two realized that they loved each other. So, after dating for six months, they decided to take the leap.

Three years after she saved The World, she was married.

There was some initial turbulence in the marriage, the chief one being that Bailey was ready for children whereas he wasn't. In the end, she decided to wait, thus, she received birth control medicine. Other than that, the two were happy and peaceful.

Her job was real good to her as well. CC Corps paid her very well for her role of being a quasi-system administrator and police force leader. Jack was able to receive payment for his role as second in command, however he was mainly a free-lance script writer for theatre.

Thus, the two decided to move to a good, fun place for people of their age to live- Key West, Florida, where life was a party and worries were almost a joke. The pace of life was laid back, and the communities were very small.

Morgan did her best to hide her identity and job from those around her. She didn't want to become an idol outside of the virtual world. She told all of her friends that she and Jack did computer quality assurance work, and that CC Corporation employed them. This story was true, and the friends bought it without a second question about it. In their minds Morgan had nothing to hide, and that the couple was one of the most fun to be around.

Morgan gave her husband a hug from behind.

"Hey babe, we have to run maintenance later today." She muttered in his ear.

"I love it when you whisper sweet nothings into my ear," Jack said. He wore loose, darker clothing, had shorter brown hair, and had dark brown eyes. He was almost the polar opposite of Morgan, but science and physics prevailed- opposites truly did attract.

Morgan laughed.

"Let's hope dear Pai is on time!" She got an evil look on her face.

"You do love to torment him, don't you?" Jack said, placing the waffles on a plate. He divided the waffles out.

"Well, he does it to me!" Morgan argued. "Besides, we go way, WAY back!"

"So, you are cheating on me with him?" Jack said, teasing. Morgan laughed. "What, did I say something funny?"

"No, nothing."

----------------------------------------------------

Jas sleepily opened his eyes.

"Hon?" He looked beside him and sighed contentedly. By the light coming in from the bathroom, Darren was getting ready for his day- he worked as a reporter for the New York Times, specializing in fashion. He did the occasional assignment that wasn't exactly in his genre: one time, he had been asked to cover a subway transit strike that had lasted three days. With that story, he was given a bonus and a raise. The two were glad that they were able to be accepted in New York: when they had officially come out of the closet back at their hometown, they were definitely shunned by most of the conservative population. However, in New York, everyone was tolerant, accepting, and generally friendly.

That is, of course, until you get into a cab or other motorized vehicle. Then the atmosphere of New York City turns to one of every man for themselves. Jas liked that idea-self-reliance and determination.

Jas hopped out of the bed and realized that he was almost nude. He knocked on the bathroom door before walking in. Darren was putting the finishing touches on his hair, so Jas slid behind him and turned the shower on for himself. As he waited for the water to heat up completely, he brushed his teeth. By that time, Darren's hair was perfectly- and fashionably- messed up. He smiled at Jas.

"I look okay?" He asked.

"Perfect." The two kissed as a clock chirped.

"That's me," Darren said. "Gotta go make the money for my other wife." The two laughed at the long-running joke between the two, kissed a final time, then Darren rushed from the house. As Jas completely undressed and stepped into the shower, he wondered how things could get better and better.

He found the topic as he was stepping out of the shower- the day that homosexual marriage would become legal in the United States of America. So far, Congress had blocked any bills proposing non-heterosexual marriage- Darren called that move Cock Blocking- and most of the Senators who proposed such bills did not get re-elected to office. Jas thought it was a shame, that overall love was being denied to many citizens, a right that not only is exemplified in most major religions, but is a freedom that should be upheld- the right to marry whosoever you want. Some people pulled the separation of church and state, however Jas knew better. Most people had that concept backwards, and besides, MOST of the Presidents were Christian, thus influencing the nation's morals and ethics.

Jas could give a rat's ass about what religion the President was. He and Darren went to a local Christian Church, where they were accepted. JHHoHH

He just felt that, in the end, love should prevail. He always told himself that on one day, it would. Until then, he and Darren were just glorified roommates. However, he didn't mind- as long as the two were together, he was fine.

He dressed and logged onto the Altimit OS. Immediately he had an urgent message from Joker.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Jas looked at his clock.

"Thirty minutes late. Could be worse." He reasoned as he put on his visor. "I could be an hour late. Besides, I'm my own boss!" He declared. "Sorry, old friend, but you don't order me around like that." He said to himself, knowing full well that he would be lectured for his tardiness, and that he would do what he always did:

He would ignore it.

----------------------------------------------------

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the board, this is no longer a matter we can avoid nor ignore. The prospect of CC Corporation becoming involved with Cyberclone INC is a very risky, yet potentially profitable move. If we do nothing, we will appear indifferent. Thus, we must come to a decision- we can take another risk and profit, or we can stay safe but remain stagnant.

"Many believe in ethical issues concerning the realm of Cloning and Genetic Research. Ladies and Gentlemen, we must understand that we have surpassed the day in which religion can interfere with business. While we can not deny your right for a religion, we can deny your vote on a basis that you are not capable of thinking through the situation rationally. So, if you wish to dissent, please have a rational, reasonable and OBJECTIVE reason as to why you are dissenting. If we sense that it is religiously subjective in any way, your position on this board will be revoked. Thus, please place your vote in the electronic tally now. You have five minutes." Madame Chair Vanessa sat down and placed her vote. She peered through her glasses and watched the rest of the board place their votes. As the time passed, she began to reflect on how she had gained this position.

After Dan- well, Jeremie- had remained in France, she continued life as if nothing big had happened. No one knew that she was one of the few who had virtually saved both worlds from apocalypse, and she liked that secrecy. She got a few questions about what had happened to her and Dan, but for the most part she just waved her hand in a fashion that silenced the questions.

After she graduated High School, she transferred to University of Central Florida, and majored in Business Sciences and got a minor in Economics. She then looked at her goal- CC Corps. She walked into the newly rebuilt San Francisco Headquarters, and after a quick discussion was granted a position on the board dealing with business and economic issues. She then shrewdly rose from being only the new person to becoming Madame Chair within the course of four months. It was hard work, but it reflected. Her job paid decently- she rented a very small apartment- but she was always looking to the next level. Her goal wasn't where she currently was, but where she wasn't.

A bell dinged, signifying the end of the voting. She smiled.

"Survey says-" she pushed a button, and the result was displayed. "With eleven in favor and four opposed, this clearly passes." She smiled. "Don't worry about dissension arguments, it will just take up too much time." She waved her hand. "The vote, regardless of speeches, is final." She applauded. "Now, let me bring in the associate from Cyberclone INC who has been gracious enough to wait for the duration of the vote." She pushed a button. "Cindy, please show Ms. Cambree in, please. Thank you!" She looked at the group.

"Let's be on our best behavior!" The group laughed quietly.

----------------------------------------------------

Jeremie showed the group the restaurant.

"La Crepuscule?" Ryo said, interested.

"Yeah, one of my better finds," Jeremie admitted. He held the door open for the others.

The inside of the restaurant was one of a family atmosphere. It was filled with families- young and old- gathering together in order to have a good time. In the corner there were two musicians- one of them a pianist, the other a violinist. Jeremie smiled. The violinist was in the middle of a sad tune. Jeremie recognized the tune.

"Ah, Requiem." He smiled. "Odd piece to be playing." The three of them were seated.

"So, what's so special?" BT asked.

"Well, you remember me being in Model-WNC?" Jeremie asked.

"What of it?" It was Ryo who asked.

"Well, my performance in the Security Chamber- as France- got the French Delegation's attention." He grinned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter.

"Skipping the introduction- it's just long and tedious," Jeremie said. "'This letter is to inform you that your abilities and talents in the Model WNC Program have not gone unnoticed. Your performance in the Security Chamber, role playing as France, gave even our delegates some information they had never heard of. Therefore, this is our request that you join the French Delegation, as an Ambassador to the Security Chamber.'" Jeremie paused. "This was sent two weeks ago. I have already replied."

"And?" BT was interested.

"You're looking at the youngest member of the WNC." Jeremie said, beaming. Ryo applauded him.

"Congratulations, son!" He snapped his hand, bringing their waiter over.

"Oui, monsieur?"

"Your finest champagne." Ryo requested. "Our boy has just been accepted to the WNC!" The waiter nodded.

"I will be right out." Ryo nodded, before looking at Jeremie.

"You know how to make people proud- that's for sure." Jeremie laughed.

"Thanks. If only-" BT interrupted.

"Will this interfere with you being a Descendent?"

"It shouldn't," Jeremie answered. "I have been observant- The World has been silent for the past four years. Nothing should happen." He nodded. "Besides, if anything does go down, as a delegate to the Security Chamber it is my duty to sustain world peace- virtual or not." The waiter came back with a bottle of champagne. He poured an amount into three glasses. Ryo held his up.

"To Peace." BT held hers up.

"To Freedom." Jeremie thought, then held his up.

"To Liberty."


End file.
